


a memory

by torch song (atismere)



Series: je me souvien [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atismere/pseuds/torch%20song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story (ghost story) of a time when the very worst killed the very best and everyone had blood on their hands and no one was guiltless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a memory

in time  
this will  
only be  
a memory

a token  
of when  
things had  
been horrible  
and the  
only way  
to live  
was die

a story  
(ghost story)  
of a  
time when  
the very  
worst killed  
the very best  
and everyone  
had blood  
on their  
hands and  
no one  
was guiltless

in time  
there will  
never be  
a war  
like that  
again

until that  
time comes  
this poppy  
will have  
to suffice  
as a  
promise and  
an oath.


End file.
